


Faking It

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: “You didn’t need people, not like the rest of us. Now, I don’t know what changed you. I don’t know what happened, if it was this place or Oliver, but you cannot live your life for other people. You have to live your life for you, the real you, and find someone who fits with that, and that is not Oliver.”A Coliver 4.04 Coda.





	Faking It

_“You didn’t need people, not like the rest of us. Now, I don’t know what changed you. I don’t know what happened, if it was this place or Oliver, but you cannot live your life for other people. You have to live your life for you, the real you, and find someone who fits with that, and that is not Oliver.”_

“Are you okay?”

Connor glances down at their entwined fingers. Oliver’s thumb is warm where it rubs back and forth over his hand. He reaches for Oliver’s wine glass and puts it on the coffee table, far out of reach and out of the spill danger zone.

“I’m fine,” he says simply.

“You don’t seem fine.” Oliver squeezes his hand again before inching closer on the couch. “You’ve been kind of quiet since your dads left. Do you… wanna talk about it?”

Connor can barely hold back a grimace. He still hears his father’s words echoing in the back of his mind. He ran six miles trying to forget them. And even the hot shower he took afterwards couldn’t scrub away the sick feeling inside him.

“Did he… did he try to talk you back into enrolling?”

Connor doesn’t miss the edge of hope in Oliver’s voice. He wishes that’s what his father did.

“No,” Connor shakes his head and lets out a slow exhale through his nose. “I just need a break,” he murmurs.

“A break,” Oliver echoes. “Like… maybe you’ll re-enroll next year?”

“Maybe,” Connor lies. He presses a hand to Oliver’s hip and pointedly ignores Oliver’s concerned glance when the other man tries to meet his gaze.

“Okay, something obviously happened-”

Connor cuts him off with a kiss. A deep, hungry kiss that has Oliver gasping into his mouth as Connor climbs into his lap. The wet towel around his hips strains against his movements and Connor quickly tears it off and throws it to the floor.

“Connor,” Oliver gasps against him. “I-I feel like we should talk-”

“I don’t wanna talk.”

But Oliver firmly grasps his wrists and pulls back. They’re panting slightly and Connor can feel the other man’s arousal beneath him.

“I’m… I’m confused,” Oliver manages to say. “I mean, you say you hate the guy. But… he seems like he’s really trying. He just wants to help you.”

“Can we not talk about my dad when I’m naked in your lap?” Connor counters.

“Connor,” Oliver pleads. “He just wants to be close with you. He regrets so much…”

And the worst part by far is how sincere Oliver’s words are. Connor knows, without a doubt, Oliver believes them. It wouldn’t hurt half as much if Connor didn’t fear the truth behind his father’s advice.  

_“Oliver is not the type of guy you need.”_

Connor closes his eyes. He leans down and presses their lips together. “I’m clean and ready for you,” he murmurs. He feels Oliver shudder against him. “Don’t you want this?” He whispers, as he reaches down, curls his fingers beneath the waistband of Oliver’s sweatpants, and the other man lifts his hips to make his efforts easier.  

Connor twists open the bottle of lube he has beside him. He spreads the slick around his fingers, warming it before wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. Oliver chokes on his breath as Connor concentrates on providing just the right pressure, until he’s got Oliver quivering in his palm.

Oliver arches up beneath him, and Connor knows he’s ready. He lifts his hips and aligns himself. He’s already prepped and loose. He spreads any residual lube on his fingers against his entrance and immediately sinks down on the other man’s cock.

Oliver makes a heavy groan that Connor swallows with his mouth. He gasps as he’s stretched wide around Oliver’s cock. Strong fingers clench around his hips, keeping him in place, keeping him close.

It’s a long moment before Connor can focus his senses enough to move. Oliver is gasping beneath him and Connor swallows every wonderful sound he makes. He’s got one hand buried in Oliver’s hair, the other clutching the other man’s jaw as he fucks his tongue into his mouth.

_“You’re faking it.”_

No, he can’t be. The words echoing in his head have him putting more vigor into his movements as he thrusts himself down on Oliver’s cock. Maybe he needs to convince himself that what he has with Oliver is real.

But at this very moment, it feels  _so_ real. He mewls into Oliver’s mouth. The other man’s arms hold him close as they tremble together. Connor braces himself on Oliver’s shoulders, bites down hard on his bottom lip as he concentrates on the pleasure building inside him.

This is real.  _This is real_ , he tells himself.

He kisses Oliver with enough force to make both their lips flush white. His thighs tremble and ache as he rides him. Oliver adjusts his hips  _just right_  and Connor suddenly wonders if anyone could know his body as well as Oliver does.

For all they get wrong, this is one thing they get  _so_ right, every damn time.

They’re kissing with the sloppy coordination of a rushed, desperate fuck. But it feels so good, neither is inclined to care. Connor wraps a hand around his own cock and squeezes. He’s so close, and barely a moment later he shoots, his body clenching hard around Oliver’s cock. And the other man follows not a second behind him.

Connor feels the other man’s cum flooding his insides, warm and sticky. He gasps into Oliver’s mouth, forever grateful for modern medicine that they can safely experience this type of intimacy.

“God, you really know how to deflect, don’t you?” Oliver gasps heavily.

Connor shakes against him, burying his face in the other man’s neck as his heart pounds heavily in his chest. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he murmurs breathlessly.

But of course he does.  

A moment of silence passes as they catch their breaths.

“I’m really glad I met them,” Oliver eventually says.

Connor doesn’t answer. He’s not about to ruin the moment, or Oliver’s idealistic reality. He just wants this moment to be about  _them._

“Fuck them,” he murmurs into Oliver’s neck.

“What?” Oliver chuckles softly. “C’mon, they’re not so bad. They seem so happy. It’s romantic.”

Connor swallows the lump in his throat. He can’t tell Oliver the truth. Because he can’t even admit it to himself. All he can do, is cling to the moment. And at this very moment, his fingers grip around the back of Oliver’s neck. Oliver’s hands are pressed firmly against his hips. The other man’s cock is softening inside him.

He feels all these things. And they are his very lifeline. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “I guess they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
